interchangeability
by gabriel.x0
Summary: hokage decided to make all shinobi interchangeable, letting them learn from each other what they think they really need to learn  /Iruka tells a story how it went/
1. Chapter 1

1

Hokage was definitely drunk when she wrote this. I respect Hokage and adore her skills, but what she made here I consider a fatal mistake. And I say so only because I'm too decent to swear. Here, I have a scroll before my eyes. It prescribes to certain amount of individually selected shinobi to be interchangeable, what means all of them are divided into pairs and have to know well and perform in emergency the duties of each other. The idea is not that bad; I even admit it can be rather useful. A problem is – the line-up went strange and is indeed a very queer line-up.

For example – Ibiki and Izumo. When Izumo heard about it he was totally hysteric and yelled he will run away and become a rough nin. We told him not to be stupid, because we are going to catch him quickly and present him to Ibiki properly wrapped in ribbons and with a card 'fresh rough nin for you'.

Or this one – Genma and Anko. I'm sure they fit together perfectly, but they won't learn anything from each other, they will drink and laugh and diligently forget about all possible duties.

The option of Guy and Kurenai made Guy show up and cry aloud, because he doesn't dare to let Kurenai do all the exercises and participate in all challenges he usually takes.

And so on. The only lucky person is Ebisu, who got Hayate. Why, I'd be definitely very happy to get Hayate. Though I'm not sure if Hayate is happy with the choice!

At first I only wondered if I'm in the list too. Oh yes, I am! The only chuunin in this affair. When I saw the name of the person I'm pared with I started to laugh hysterically. That's unbelievable! How can we be compared in skills and possibilities to begin with? No way I can suit him until I catch any rare Uchiha and convince them to give me one of their eyes. You get it? Yes, I'm pared with Hatake Kakashi.

He is a very strange guy. I never knew how to talk to him. Okay, I only communicate with him when he brings his awful mission reports. But even then I do not speak to him. I yell and he stares. After I got the scroll with the interchangeability-task, I went to find him to speak to him properly and found him at the training field. He shrugged at my first ten questions and said 'Maa…' to another ten. At last I gave up and asked him if we can just be normal men and act as if nothing is there and we should only do whatever we like. I meant that I want to forget about the silly scroll at all, but I guess he didn't understand me. He asked if we should start acting right then and there. I answered that yes, why not, we should for sure. The next moment I felt his lips on my lips, and he was kissing me firmly. What? Of course I reacted. I kissed him back, at first automatically, then for pleasure. It was definitely enjoyable until he turned away, put his mask on, told me he never thought I'm 'so-easy-to-get' and made few steps to leave. I think I was too excited back then, because I jumped and kicked his ass with all the strength I possessed. I don't understand if he let me do it or didn't expect something like this from me, but we ended in a heap on the ground, beating each other madly. When I was on top and just hit his jaw with unusual relish, he stopped moving, his muscles relaxed under my body, his single visible eye closed. I called him – there was no response, I checked his pulse, but found none. I swear – he was as if he was dead. Now what? An academy teacher killed a copy-nin? No way! He must be toying with me! I jumped at my feet, kicked the senseless body and cried that can't fool me around. There was no answer. Then a thought came to my agitated and limp mind – why, when he is dead, I can take a look at his face, surely I didn't notice anything while we kissed. Wait, I kissed and killed Kakashi, didn't I? It sounds very funny indeed! Sitting down on my heels, I slightly touched the contour of his mouth through the mask with my fingertips.

What I really didn't expect is that he'll bite me. But this bastard did, although did it quiet tender. I put my palm away immediately. Kakashi opened his eye and stared at me silently. I recovered from shock and told him I'll give him a slap. I'd better do it, not orate, but yes – the more we live the more we learn. The next moment my back went to the ground while he straddled my hips. The moment after the next he was kissing me again and asking why I actually am 'so-easy-to-get'. I wanted to beat him and even made some efforts before he stopped kissing and told me it was silly to fight an ally. I shrugged – why, for sure he was right. Besides – I had a perfect view of his rather attractive face now, what made me very tractable. After a couple of nice and deep further kisses I murmured to him to get the hell off me and let me show him why I came to him at all. He answered he'll do it gladly, but continued to torture my lips. Swearing one more time, – that day it was my limit of swearing for the month-length already – I thought if he won't stop it, I'll rape him right there on the training field. As I understand he was the last one to object an action. Originally, it wasn't my plan at all, so I decided to get out of there any possible way. Pretending I want to be on top, I changed our position cuffing his hands above his head and tied them with a chakra rope at the same time.

Panting, I stood above him on my fours and blocked his legs with my feet. He watched me, smiling. That was rather cute. But he spoiled it asking me if I like it rough. I went mad again and this time slapped his face with a great pleasure, what oddly enough made him convinced in his earlier doubts. Oh, you should see his look, this damn pervert! I remember I was told that there is no way the one can make Kakashi ashamed, unstable or less perverted. Whatever! I have a business here! I took the scroll with the interchangeability-task from my pocket, unrolled it and showed it to him without a word, waiting for him to read it, then put the scroll back.

Kakashi stared at me with bored expression. I stared back saying nothing. When I started to get annoyed with all this staring I put Kakashi's mask back on his face and helped him to his feet without making him free of my chakra ropes. I asked if he had any suggestions. He suggested his place. Staying calm, I specified I meant suggestions concerning our interchangeability. He said he's not against trying all possible variations, including this 'interchangeability' if I want it so much, I only have to explain to him the basic moves. At the end of this speech I wanted to kill him so intense, that I locked my hands behind my back to avoid the temptation.

The last drop was when Kakashi winked at me, freeing himself of chakra ropes with unbelievable easiness. I went mad and hissed to him that I don't want him at all. He blinked, glanced at my pants narrowly and then smiled in my face, murmuring that he sees it. Well, let's say – I slapped him one more time, turned around and went away, having only one thing to care about – to move properly in spite of a quite big discomfort in my pants and only one thought stuck in my brain – to complain to Hokage and ask for another interchangeability-partner.


	2. Chapter 2

2

'Deal with it!' she says. 'You get no other partner, just Hatake' she says. 'Everybody is okay with the choice, only you whine unintelligibly' she says. 'You don't have to do something special, just be ready to support our village in emergency' she says. 'I'll talk to Hatake to be polite to you' she says. What the hell is happening here? I don't need his politeness! Besides – that bastard was sitting on the windowsill, listening to all this crap, anyway. He asked Hokage if she is serious about supporting and she answered he has to be ready to take care of my class, me personally and may be - if he'll be so kind – he'll help me to improve my fighting skills. Kakashi nodded, smiling sheepishly. Hokage watched him for a while, shook her head and asked him not to do mental harm to me. Now I was disgusted! Are they kidding me? Of course – he uprightly promised to be careful and tender. She smiled and told us she has assigned Kakashi for a long-term mission, so no chance for him to show his tenderness this week. He got his scroll and we were out of Hokage's tower. On the street he put a hand on my shoulder and asked me not to miss him too much, I muttered to him to give me a break, simultaneously fighting with myself not to kick him badly.

I didn't know I'll have nightmares every night since then and even now it scares me awfully. In those dreams I always end with a lot of blood on my hands and someone silver-haired motionless on the ground. So when I woke up one night and found Kakashi sitting on my bed shaking my shoulder, alive and seemingly healthy, I was so relieved I dashed to hug him furiously. I guess he was shocked, because he named himself and said that I'm supposed to confuse him with somebody else. For sure I didn't, but as far as I was still sleepy, I mumbled that I did and fall back to the bed. He lay down beside me, and we stared at each other for a while, what was rather amusing though also awkward. I wondered – who's the fool in this situation. After a while I realized that it was a night time and the last person I was awaiting to have in my bed at this hour was Kakashi. Starting to think properly, I wanted to yell at him, but saw he was already asleep. I signed and closed my eyes too – whatever happened, the rest of my night was quite luckily dreamless.

In the morning there was no Kakashi in my bed and no Kakashi in the village. That's very funny, am I going crazy? I wanted to go to Hokage and ask her, but all this daily routine and problems that had to be solved as soon as possible made me completely distracted until the very late evening.

When I came home I found Kakashi sleeping on my coach. How did he get here? Through all my traps which were on their usual places! Such an ass, isn't he? I pushed him, trying to throw him off from the coach. He didn't move an inch, although I saw he wasn't sleeping at all and was smiling behind his stupid mask. Quietly, I asked what the hell is happening and got a very quiet whisper that he has a dream and, while his chakra is depleted, 'do not disturb'. Almost yelling, but still whispering, I declared that I don't care about him sleeping; I care about my coach to be free for me when I come home after work! He moaned I'm no fun. I told him that I can be fun if I really want to. He teased me to prove it. That is how it started.

At first I wanted to take a bucket of cold water and wake him properly, but thoughts about the furniture and carpets completely wet, didn't inspire me at all. I signed, went to find my photo camera, set on the bed near this 'sleeping beauty', made settings on a camera for better picture's quality, slowly and accurately pulled Kakashi's mask down and made a picture with a peculiar 'click'. He went mad! No, really – what did he think – that I'll wake him with a kiss? Eat it, genius! This is similar to what I cried while he tried to catch me. I ran, as fast as I could, rounds through the rooms of my apartment, skirting chairs and diving under the tables, but, damn, he was faster! Somehow he caught my leg, made me fall forwards and pinned me to the floor from behind. I was holding the camera in my hands, pressing it to my stomach. We fought hard, but he managed to push his hands under my body, pulled the camera from my hands and immediately I heard characteristic sound of deleted picture. Well, okay, I didn't fight for this picture for real, I know what privacy means. On the other hand this bastard doesn't even care about my own privacy, invading into my house! All the time while he was busy with a picture, I was lying under him, staring at the floor. Kakashi switched camera off, threw it back to the coach and brought his head closer to me. I felt the moisture warmth of his tongue on my earlobe, caressing in a slow motion and after a while – his sharp teeth, tenderly teasing the sensitive flesh. Shiver of sudden pleasure run down my spine, making me wriggle. Does he want to kill me? Damn pervert! I'm not a toy for copy-nin, am I? Antagonizing all the feelings, this bastard worked to be waking inside of me, I tried to figure out how can I invert the situation. Slowly, I turned my head to the side, squinting at his exposed face shamelessly. I asked if he slept well in a calm voice, tracking the lines of his lips and jaw with my eyes at the same time. Are you still interested? Yes, he's rather beautiful under this mask. He frowned at my obvious staring, but suddenly pouted, averting his single visible eye from my face. Seeing his perplexity, I asked what the hell he was doing at my place at all the second time without permission. Silently and very slowly he reached for his mask, fixing it on his face again. I wanted to stop it, but he was faster. He stood up, leaving me on the floor, turned around and went away. Though I asked him to wait and to talk to me, he didn't stop and was gone.

Oh no! I felt so bad about the situation. Hurting Kakashi this way was the last thing I wanted to do. I ached to hurt him physically – yes, I do not deny it, but never – to offend him emotionally. I whipped out of the house and ran to find him. It's inappropriate to tell what happened – I never found him that day.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Luckily or unluckily, but occasionally I was there to hear Kakashi declaring his refuse of interaction with me to Hokage. A deadly serious request indeed! She told him 'It's not an interaction, it's interchangeability that is needed'. She told him 'What, infamous copy-nin refuses a mission?' She told him 'Give me at least one proper reason why I should change your assignment.' She told him 'Everybody loves Iruka-sensei I don't understand your problem.' She told him 'Deal with it, genius. Point.' Kakashi glanced at my sarcastically happy face, frowned and disappeared. Hokage looked at me with interest. I shrugged; what could I say? I asked if she condemns me. She acted as if she didn't hear my question and said that I'm free to leave her cabinet.

The stupid consciousness of mine, this demn animal, was eating me slowly from inside and as I know myself there was only one option to change it – I needed to apologize for my awful behavior. That's why I started to look for Kakashi again. After some hours of running around the village, already almost completely exhausted, I found him near the memorial stone. I'd better started the search there, the smartass. So, flopping to the ground by Kakashi's side, I mumbled that I'm really sorry for all the stuff I told him and for my staring and for camera too. There was no reaction and I said 'I'm sorry' louder. I watched him, deciding if I do not get the sign he heard me I'll shout directly to his ear, in a case I can find one in these silver hairs, of course. That made me sink deep into the theorizing of usually working methods to attract attention of this stubborn brat and I came to conclusion the one can get reaction from him only after one makes something extraordinary or shocking. By the way, I noticed he nodded to my apology; maybe I was shocking enough for him? Anyway, the mission accomplished and the consciousness comforted, I calmed for a while and tried to forget about everything, enjoying the rest in silence and peace. I even lay down into the grass near the monument, not paying attention to Kakashi's squinting. After a while of this heaven I was fast asleep, when cruel hands tightened on my shoulders and pulled me up, the terrible voice, declaring that it's very dangerous to sleep on the bare ground for long. Loosing balance, I grabbed to what I could – it appeared to be a waist. We ended staying there like a sculpture – hugging each other, Kakashi's face in my hair. Still sleepy, I couldn't move at all and it was so pathetic! It was until we heard a teasing whistling and laughter. Kakashi's body strained under my palms and he turned us to the side, to see who dared to be cheerful in such a place. There were Genma and Anko, 'rolling on the floor laughing' in every sense of this fraise. Kakashi sniffed the air and stated they were very drunk. Genma managed to brace himself up to us, pointed his finger exactly at me and said that squeezing each other was not the act of interchangeability. Raging, I tightened my hands on Kakashi's waist and asked how, the hell, does it happened that getting drunk early in the morning was the act of interchangeability. Genma jumped up and said to me to shut up, because he's talking not to me, but to Kakashi. As far as my shoulders were blocked in Kakashi's grip, I managed to try to kick Genma with my foot, failing though, what made me completely furious. Anko set on the ground giggling madly. Kakashi calmly announced to Genma that he can squeeze whoever, wherever and whenever he liked. What? I quitted trying to kick Genma, turned my face to Kakashi and requested him to say this shit again in my face if he's brave enough. Anko cried at me to stop being jealous and I felt two brusque greedy hands on my ass. My mood jumped from furious to panic and face must have changed very graphically, as usual, because next moment the scene changed completely. At least for me – in a split-second I was hanging down on Kakashi's shoulder, seeing nothing except for his back and butt. This damn copy-nin can move incredibly fast if he wants to! I heard Anko whining about giving me back and felt the corpse I was fixed on, moving slightly in a gesture of refusal. Kakashi declared that he is not going to share his interchangeability partner with somebody else, especially with drunk perverts. Genma was so shocked he managed only to mumble 'Says who?' I started to laugh hysterically, but suddenly felt the hand holding my legs loosing a little and screamed in fear of falling with my head to the ground. I cling to Kakashi, hissing, as he caught my body again in a tight grip and patted my thigh shamelessly. He said the interchangeability partner is only for one, not for all, turned around and headed back to the village. Waggling on Kakashi's shoulder I watched Genma and Anko sitting near memorial stone and laughing as crazy monkeys on drugs.

I didn't like the whole situation as far, it was somehow unbelievable. Kakashi said I shouldn't worry about it, because the two morons will probably remember nothing in the morning. I protested that it was still morning. He only hummed, but I took it as a response. I asked what will be if they remembered everything. Kakashi shrugged and told me there could be a very nice little rumor about us. It was my turn to hum; I could imagine this 'nice' shit very well! Could I do something about it? I doubt it highly. I signed and, coming back to reality, told Kakashi he can, by the way, let me go now. He asked if I really want it. I didn't understand what he meant and said that I'm heavy. He murmured something I interpreted as 'Not at all' and continued walking. The brat was lucky – I was too tired to argue and just asked where we were heading to. He patted my thigh again and said he'll bring me home. Lulled by steady monotone wiggling, I passed out in spite of my slightly uncomfortable and highly awkward position.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I woke up suddenly, as if I came out from the depth of water. It was dark in the room and this room was definitely not mine! And the hand on my stomach was also not at all mine! Because I'm quiet sure - my hands were by my sides. I didn't know what was happening here, but felt that I need to do something sudden to get advantage, or, at least, win a little bit time for analysis of the upcoming situation. To tell the truth, I don't like to be in suspense, I always prefer to rule my life. Okay, it can be nice when someone takes care of you, but I should not come to such conclusions while being pinned to some unknown bed by some unknown hand in some unknown bedroom. So I quickly caught the hand in both my hands and pulled it forcefully to myself. And – tadam! – the head of my mysterious capturer went down to rest on my chest with a muffled hiss. While face was hidden at first, I could see only the hair and it hair happened to be silver. That's it – not mysterious at all, just my beloved interchangeability partner! Wait, when did he become 'beloved' partner? Simply partner is quiet enough, thank you. Although those thoughts coming into my head make me feel uneasy, you know… but back to what happened.

Kakashi raised his head slowly to look at me and asked me in an angry voice if I was crazy. Such a funny guy sometimes, isn't he? I declared I'd like to see him acting in the same situation, because I guess if he was me and I was him like this (you get me, right?), he'd kill me in no time, automatically, without even thinking. He hummed and told me I'd better learn to act the same, as far as I'm into interchangeability with him. I raised my eyes at him, noticing he wore no mask, and signed, saying he was right. And added sarcastically that it's a pity, of course, but I can't be as fast, as smart and as pervert. He hummed again and straddled my hips, leaning to my head and whispering right into my ear, that we are to start our training. I tried to get free, whining that I don't understand about what kind of training he speaks. He shrugged and explained it to me in rather accessible way: he wanted to train me to be as pervert as he was. I said I'm pervert enough. He didn't believe me and asked for the evidence. I think my eyes went too wide, while Kakashi started to giggle. I never thought it was amusing – to watch somebody as deadly as this man laughing, he just did it so openly and honestly, that I lost all my anger and uneasiness and started to laugh with him too. I didn't even notice at first that he blocked my hands under his knees and clenched my tights from the both sides firmly. It was unexpected, but our study started.

Kakashi's lesson number one sounded 'always pay attention what happens around'. He told me that as far as I'm stupid enough to fall under anyone's control, it could be dangerous not only for me, but also for my partner and for my village. I barked that I get it and asked to let me free. No chance, there came the lesson number two instead - 'get control over all of the movements'. He grinned at me from his dominative position. That bastard! I decided to teach him a little bit too. I'm a teacher, am I not? Closing my eyes halfway, I signed heavily and licked my lips slowly, making it look desirable. Plus I added a moan. And felt Kakashi leaning down to me again and nuzzling my neck. I raised my head, caught his earlobe between my teeth and squeezed it, making him feel the pain. He hissed, trying to get away from me, but I only laughed, biting harder into his ear. Staying in this position, I muttered my theory of communication - 'if you don't get a control, make it your advantage'. Kakashi groaned and asked to let him go. I hesitated for a bit but then, with the last slight nibble, released him and fell back to the bed. In return, he released my hands.

My hands freed, I raised my upper body at my elbows and came almost chest to chest with Kakashi. He smirked and announced the next lesson - 'take what you need'. I rolled my eyes and asked if he knows what he needs. He grinned wildly in my face and gave a quick teasing lick to my bottom lip. I frowned and shook my head, saying that if he want to have a real and easy result, he should 'make it enjoyable for all sides'; otherwise it looks like 'one-way work'. Kakashi caught my bottom lip between his teeth, revenging for his hurt earlobe I guess. In his opinion, he murmured, sucking at my lip in-between, shinobi should 'dominate and show the right way'. Innerly cheering at his naïve and possessive mind, I stick my tongue out and reached for his upper lip, caressing it, circling little rounds. His groan of pleasure was my reward. And immediately we were kissing each other madly, biting and fighting for dominance. I let him dominate for a while, but took the lead later and did quite significant exploration of his mouth, making us both pant hard. Breaking the contact of our lips, I said that he should more oft 'let the other have own way, at least for a while'.

Kakashi growled that he believes me now; I'm pervert more then enough. I giggled and told him I wasn't even in a full mode. He nuzzled my neck and asked if we should go further in our study. It felt very good and I wanted to go all the way down, but my stubbornness and natural shyness (yes, I'm shy!) called me to order. So I told Kakashi it was enough training for today, or we can overdose it. He hummed into my neck and added that we can easily overdose it to degree when the next week not one of us will be able to continue the required rate of exercises. I guess he made quite a program in his mind already! That could be really interesting… but for now I should better leave. I tried to stand up to go to my own lonely home when he caught my waist and pulled me back to the bed, declaring that I can sleep there and that he won't touch me if I don't want to be touched. I smiled and freed myself from his grip, extensively murmuring it was exactly what I was afraid of. I turned my back at him and went to the door bravely, acting as if I was cool and stuff, but to tell you the truth – my face blushed bright red and again, it was damn difficult to walk casually.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hiding behind the trunk of the tree, I watched Kakashi talking with Genma. They discussed something boring at first, but then Kakashi tensed, his eyes narrowed and Genma started to smirk and giggle hard. He even dropped his senbon. Twice. It was weird… I frowned. It's not my habit, I hate this spying and peering stuff, only now I was so curious, I couldn't help myself. All I wanted was to come to Kakashi, to lay my hand on his shoulder, to smile at him, may be lean closer to touch him slightly and obliviously, to hear his 'yo!' instead of greeting, to feel him leaning into the touch too… I shook my head and sat on the ground with my back to the tree. I was definitely not okay! That's sick! I need a distraction. No, I need to get laid! The last sentence here, I happened to say it aloud, damn it. And Izumo happened to pass by my tree. He asked if it was true. I smirked at him and said that I lied. He smirked back and cried for help aloud. Suddenly I was surrounded from all sides by passers by, Genma and Kakashi included. I gave Izumo expressive look, promising that he'll pay for this, smiled at everybody and said that I'm okay. Izumo shook his head and declared that I am not. Kakashi came closer to us and asked him for an explanation. Izumo leaned in, touching his shoulder (what made me even angrier) and whispering some words into his ear. Kakashi frowned and asked if it was the only problem. Izumo nicked. After this confirmation, Kakashi grabbed my hand, pulled me up to my feet, smiled at everyone sheepishly and said that as my interchangeability partner he have to take care of me. We went down the street, leaving quite an amount of shocked people behind.

As soon as we were out of sight, I tried to free my hand from his grip and pointed that whatever Izumo told him was a vile lie. He hummed, continuing his way along the street with my hand squeezed in his and muttered that he's not blind (of course, he's only half-blind!). I growled and asked what Izumo told him at all. Without stopping or at least turning his head in my direction he answered Izumo thinks I need to relax. I laughed and said that I thought Izumo would tell him something stupid, for example that I need to get laid! Kakashi squinted at me and confirmed that these were exactly the words Izumo told him. I gulped, feeling my body covered in a sudden cold sweat. Recovering from a shock, I asked what the hell he had on his mind. He declared he's going to solve my problem. Not knowing how to respond, I shut up and we continued our way in silence. Suddenly there was a figure on the road in front of us, which happened to be an ANBU with a scroll. Kakashi cursed. ANBU gave him a scroll, saying it was an urgent mission. Kakashi barked that he has another hokage's mission and pointed at me. ANBU shrugged and said the coming mission is very urgent and I certainly can wait. Kakashi turned to me, looking at me mistrustfully and asked if I can wait. I shrugged and said that it's okay, I'll wait. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he shook his head, pointing that in my case I'd better not wait for him. I told him it's not a problem, I really can wait. He said that mission can be very long. I said it doesn't matter, I'll wait. He said there is a possibility not to manage to return from the mission. I took the collar of his vest in my hands, shook him firmly and cried in his face that I don't care, I'll wait anyway and that's why he has to manage to return back home safe, damn him! Such a pleasant scene, isn't it? Not that I planned to say this nonsense, it just came out on its own accord. Kakashi smiled at me sheepishly, nodded and the next moment he and ANBU were gone.

I was crushed. I just declared my internal love to a copy-nin! Oh my gosh, does he took me seriously? I'm not sure. I mean I'm not sure I was serious at all about that shit I said right there! It's better to forget about it, forget about him and forget about my stupidity!

I went home, trying not to think about what happened in last half of an hour, but pictures jumped before my inner sight by their own will. Kakashi wanted to help me to get laid or he wanted to do it himself? Probably himself, I don't think he needs extra help in that sort of things. So he was going to take me somewhere and have sex with me? I stopped. Kakashi and I were going somewhere to have sex, but were interrupted and my sex for today turned out into a failure. That's great! Formulating the problem in such a way helped me to regain the strait flow of thoughts and the pictures of what happened half of an hour ago changed to other sort of pictures, pictures of me and Kakashi, together, having that damn sex, that failed in reality. I moaned and ran two remain blocks to my apartment. Closing the door, I dropped my shoes inaccurately into different directions and headed strait to the bathroom, feeling the aching need in cold shower. Before I turned on the shower I changed my mind and made a hot bath instead. The hell with everything, I'm going to have my pleasure today! I climbed into the bathtub and tilted back the head, feeling my body relax, except one certain part of my body, that wasn't relaxed, thanks to Kakashi. The thought of that man made me touch my lower part and moan. Damn copy-nin with his muscled body and silver hair! I took my member and stroked it slowly. That felt good. My eyes closed, I brought up Kakashi's picture, remembering his hands at my body the day before, how he looked at me while we did that pervert training, how he nibbled my lips. Electric sparkle ran thru my body, making my feet hot and slightly trembling in foretaste of coming pleasure. I raised my hips up, pushing already stone-hard member into my palm. Kakashi's hands on my hips, his face in the curve of my neck, nuzzling the tender skin. I moaned loud, increasing the pace of my thrusts and loosing control of the movements. His tongue teasing me, intruding into my mouth, caressing my own tongue, sucking hungrily at my lips... I came hard and fell back into hot water. Yes, Kakashi, I definitely am going to wait for you. I signed. I'm going to wait for him to have that damn real sex!


	6. Chapter 6

6

Doing my obligatory job never caused me any big trouble. I like to do what I do and I always think of it more as of pleasure then of some boring or tiring work. But now came this interchangeability task and everything became difficult since Kakashi was gone for a mission. Hokage summoned me in the evening and requested to do the stealth exploration for her. Though the mission was ideal for Kakashi's skills, he wasn't back jet, and I was responsible as his interchangeability partner. The whole thing seemed rather simple: I henge myself into whatever I think is suitable for work and go to the certain bar to observe some suspicious men who were meeting there regularly for several weeks already. That couldn't be that difficult. Figuring out what to do to come closer to the men, I made a henge of a girl, dressed into a fitting T-shirt and a short skirt. Not that I did a real stealth watch before. However – what could be easier? You go to the bar, find the men, sit to drink with them, they tell you what they have on their mind, you say you need to use a bathroom and disappear, heading strait to Hokage with a neatly filled report. As simple as possible, and it was just like that until things started to get creepy. We talked about fishing styles in different countries, these guys happened to be interested in fishing, nothing criminal, just rough men with their favorite hobby. And then one of them placed his big calloused palm on my bare knee. I'm not hysteric, but I don't like to be touched by strangers! I tensed and moved aside, getting strait into the other man's frame and feeling his hand embrace my shoulders, drawing me into a hug. What did he think he was doing? I almost started to boil over and yell, when it dawned me, that I was wrong. I came to the bar like a pretty girl, I got acquainted with some men, I drink alcohol with them, so why the hell am I supposed to freak out? That could be very queerly. I told myself I'm an adult, I'm not silly and I'm shinobi on a mission. It helped a little, though in a fact I was already drunk. I do not like to drink alcohol, because I feel dizzy, sleepy and gutless in general. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten, turned to the man next to me and replaced his hand from my shoulders. Winking at him, I said I need to go to the bathroom. He grinned at me and declared he'll be happy to accompany me there. I frowned innerly, that was something unexpected. Feeling uncertain because of alcohol in my blood, I started to rethink my strategy. The pretty girl (probably me, yes) wants to leave for the bathroom to refresh herself, and young bully she'd picked up in the bar is eager to come along. That's a very nice story indeed. I was afraid I could imagine how it would end. Not that I didn't like the guy, let's say I didn't know him at all, but I wasn't into affair with brutal fisherman when henged into a girl. It made me think about affair with rough fisherman when not henged and not at work: that was a pretty idea, only it's a pity I'm too responsible and even squeamish when not drunk.

In a meanwhile the man stood up to help me to the bathroom, I shuddered, but couldn't think of the way out at the moment. Besides, I wasn't sure I was able to stand on my legs properly, why did I drink so much? No, probably not that – when did I drink so much? I don't remember… Suddenly the other man rose from his sit too, it was the one whose hand still rested on my knee. He wanted to go to the bathroom with me instead of the first one. I giggled foolishly, it was reflective, and not because of this stupid girl-henge, I just giggled. The both men looked down at me, then exchanged a look and nodded to each other, deciding we'll go together. Three of us together? 'If girly approves'. Ha! Girly was giggling and couldn't stop! I realized I loose control over the situation steadily. That was frightening! The men took me by the hands from both sides and helped me to my feet. I thought about starting a fight in spite of my limp hands and legs when the loud voice asked where the hell the two bastards were leading his girl. What girl? My thoughts separated from each other, ran in different directions and gathered again in very strange combination. As the bullies turned me around, I saw Kakashi before us, in civilian clothes and with a very angry expression on his masked face. I cried out his name happily and made an effort to run in his direction. Completely surprised, bullies let me go and I almost fell down, when Kakashi caught me and pressed to his side, because I was definitely unable to stand properly. The men understood what happened the moment after I thought I was safe near Kakashi's warm side. Being also drunk, they growled and surged forward, starting a fight. Kakashi avoided their first strikes, stepping aside and settling me near the wall. I sat there, watching him beat the men, who turned out to possess some fighting skill and even jutzu. So they were not fishermen at the end. Well, silly me. My fault for being so naïve! I wanted to help fighting, but the picture before my eyes blurred. I stood up, leaning at the wall and started to move to Kakashi. He had to catch me one more time and I looked down at the bodies of unconscious used-to-be fishermen. Telling me that those are going to Ibiki's interrogation department for exploration, Kakashi looked me over attentively, while I smiled at him brightly, showing all my teeth. He asked if they did anything to me. I laughed foolishly and shook my head, my hair flying in front of my vision from side to side, what made me burst into uncontrollable giggles again.

Kakashi took my chin and turned my face firmly to his, looking into my eyes as if he wanted to drawn there. That was a real romance, exactly the thing I can't resist! You there, stop smirking, I hate it myself, still it's a reflex. I squinted at him and licked my lips quickly to be ready just in a case he'll decide to… but he only frowned and cursed; and said I was drugged. His mood was dark indeed! I pouted and told him I feel wonderful, though I don't feel my legs. It was almost like a flight! I wanted to embrace his neck, but he shook my hands off, grabbed me and I was hanging down on his shoulder like a rag doll, so funny... He muttered something about too short skirt, but I didn't understand quiet well, my world went spinning around and down.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Laying in the hospital's bed, I watched photos. Genma brought them in the morning and told me they were made by a guy, who happened to celebrate a birthday in the bar yesterday. What can I say, photos were really impressive, like pieces of comics: brunet girl with a pony-tail in a short skirt being protected from big and scary bullies by tall silver-haired man in dark fitting clothes. I whined. Genma added that Kakashi wanted to come to visit me, but there was no chance, he had to take my class because of our interchangeability. I almost fainted! Next second I tried to jump up and run to save my kids. No way, I was tied to the bed by those damn doctors! They told me I'll be hyperactive for a while, so it was safer to stay like this. I yelled at Genma to bring Kakashi to me immediately, if he caused any physical or moral damage to the children, I'll execute him myself. Genma smiled at me calmly and asked me to rest. When he left I returned to photos. My mood changed impressively fast. While I watched the drama of Kakashi leaving the bar with my body on his shoulder, I was crying loudly. I never thought there can be so many tears inside of me! Though… that skirt was extremely short! I smirked evilly, enjoying the sight of Kakashi's face near my ass, barely covered with that treacherous skirt of mine. Is he blushing on this one? Damn mask on his face, damn photo quality! You see – I was already angry. Damn drugs!

The time flew by, but I didn't feel better, I felt strange. The queer visions and weird thoughts played hide-and-seek in my head actively. Then Hokage came in, probably she wanted to play too, talking complete nonsense to me. And Kakashi, suddenly he was also here, but not to play in my head, he started to ask Hokage questions instead. And she told him a fairy-tale about a humble and brave boy, taking the other person's duty and falling victim for the sake of the village, because evil guys put some drugs into his cocktail. He was cursed to be super active and there was only one proper way to save him – to make him exhausted. But that was a real job for a real prince. I frowned, everything felt unreal, except Kakashi's half-shocked half-frustrated face, which made me laugh hard. And once I started I couldn't stop myself. Hokage pointed at me wordlessly, shrugged, wished Kakashi good luck by declaring her last 'I don't care what you do, Hatake, just help him to win that fight against the drug' and went away.

Kakashi closed the door and hid the key into his pocket. When he came back to my bed, I handed him photos with a smile. He hardly glanced at the photos, put them aside and sat down at the edge of my bed. I complained they tied me up and showed him my hands and legs fixed with the ropes so that my movements were very limited. I felt extremely miserable, like crying and whining. It was so unfair! Kakashi leaned to me and hugged me with one hand, palming my hair soothingly with the other. I sniffed, inhaling his scent and relaxing into his touch. Gradually, movements became more persistent, Kakashi's fingers going down and caressing my neck teasingly. I tensed, I couldn't see his face but his actions made me want more of this intimacy.

Kakashi signed at my neck, making me feel his warm breath and told me I'm going to hate him afterwards. I asked why, stretching my neck to give him easier access. He licked my neck blissfully, stood up and pulled the blanket off me, exposing my completely naked body. Shocked, I watched him going to the window and drawing curtains together. He turned to me and declared he'll use my state to take advantage on me. I told you already - everything what happened right now seemed unreal to me, it was almost as if I was watching a film. I shared this idea with Kakashi and asked for popcorn. He laughed and started to come closer to me, taking his clothes off item by item: first his patch and the mask, then vest and turtleneck. Stopping not far from my head, he started to undo the zipper on his trousers slowly and declared he has something more convenient for this moment in a case I'm really hungry. I looked into his mismatched eyes trustfully and nicked. In my state I didn't quite understand what he wanted to do, but I definitely liked the sight of his body and the timbre of voice he used to speak to me. Trousers fell to the floor, performing a great view of Kakashi's erected cock. Well, that moment I didn't pay attention to other parts. I licked my suddenly dry lips and moaned, feeling my own body's proper response. Watching my reaction closely, Kakashi came strait to my pillow, where my head rested and laid his cock just in front of my face. He told me if I want my popcorn, I'm to suck from his cock first. I nodded and reached the tip, giving him a slow lick with my tongue. He moaned and pushed closer to my face, making me hum and take him between my lips. Rubbing my tongue against tender flesh, I blabbed I like his taste better then popcorn. But those damn ropes, they blocked me from taking the tasty shift into my mouth fully, preventing a nice deep sucking I was ready to start. I let the tip of the great cock rest for a while on my pillow and complained to Kakashi I want more of him in me, but am unable to get it. Kakashi patted my head, giving me dominative smile, fixed my face on the pillow with both of his hands and climbed to my bed. He positioned above me, knees on the sides of my shoulders. I raised my hands and grabbed his firm ass, it was the limit of my rope-ties and it was a little bit painful, but surely worthy of pain: this slight pain added excitement to the action. Slowly pushing Kakashi's ass with my hands towards my mouth, I watched Kakashi play with his balls: his skillful fingers caressed and rolled them tenderly, extracting sinful growls from the man's throat. I growled too, squeezed his ass and reached the desirable cock, covering it with my mouth and swallowing around it. Kakashi growled louder, pushing into my wet warmth. I took him deeper and started to suck slightly, increasing the pace. Suddenly Kakashi pushed me down to the bed, breaking the sweet contact. I groaned disapprovingly, trying to reach my feeder again. Kakashi held me on the pillow, making me watch him stroking his cock with his hand. He asked if I like the taste. I nicked, watching the hand on that big cock moving up and down. He asked may be I want something right now. I nicked again, licking my lips, my eyes still fixed on his length. He asked me to tell him what I want. I looked into his eyes and said I want his cock in my mouth; and want him to feed me. He grabbed both my hands from their place on his buttocks and pinned them above my head, leaning to me and positioning in front of my mouth. He said he's going to feed me his way, all I have to do is to open my mouth wider for him and be ready to be fucked. I sucked my bottom lip teasingly, as if it was hard to make a decision, and finally opened my mouth for him with a pleading moan. He laid the tip of the cock on my bottom lip, moving from side to side, and asked if I am really fond of the thought of being orally fucked. I licked his tip teasingly, forcing his reflexes to overwhelm his mind and making his hips twitch. Satisfied with reaction and getting a hissed 'bitch' escaped from his lips, I cried at him to fuck me. He growled and slid into my mouth full length, big, thick and strong, his scent around me, his hair caressing my face with each thrust. He began his movements, slowly making me feel his power and letting me adjust to his width stretching my lips. Speeding up the pace, he told me he'll be fucking my mouth until I come without single touch of my lower part. I groaned around him, taking each stroke deeply into my throat and swirling my tongue along the surface of intruding cock. Not able to get any friction on my own cock I felt going steadily insane; besides, there were Kakashi's growls, cries and short phrases about how good it felt to slide into me and that I was a wonderful object to fuck this way. The thrusts became stronger and deeper; I felt that I'm close to burst. Kakashi looked down at my face and hissed dirty words, one word with each thrust. I was almost done, crying chocked sounds around his big shaft. Kakashi laughed madly and started to push into me mercilessly, fucking my brains off. Somewhere between the pain and the precious taste of the cum running down my throat I lost myself, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

8

This was the third morning in a row Hokage did a healing for my torn lips. They were so terribly broken that the healing went slowly and there were still plenty of deep wounds. I barely remembered how it happened. Kakashi was sent on a mission, I didn't see him at all since the incident. I felt completely exhausted and pretty apathetic after that strange drug. I taught in the Academy, but didn't notice misbehavior; I took shifts in the mission room, but didn't look at reports to correct them. Hokage stopped the healing, looked at my face and muttered that somebody should pay for this. I shrugged and asked why. She rolled her eyes and told me 'I blocked part of your memory, but the good thing is that the drug's out of your system'. I nodded and said it was good indeed. She told me 'You'll feel better in several days, your body just needs to regain the energy'. I nodded and said it was good indeed. She signed, condemning the ignorant repeat wordlessly, and pointed I shall go to my class.

I hardly made a movement, when the window burst open and certain silver-haired jounin jumped to the floor. The second I saw him happiness overwhelmed me at such degree, I can't describe it in words. Hokage squinted at my bright expression and smirked. She reminded me I have a duty. I knew I'd better hurry up, so I smiled at Kakashi and ran away. Wasn't he glad to see me? Was it pain I noticed in his eyes? Was it fear? I shook my head, thinking of the huge variety of possible mission's side-effects.

Quickly going along the street to the Academy, I noticed it again! Did I tell you people looked at me strangely? They really did. Besides – I heard those disgusting whisperings behind my back. Now I started to get annoyed, I really hate it! I also started to be afraid I'll go mad once, catch anybody and perform an amateurish mini-interrogation. May be I should catch Kakashi first? As my interchangeability partner he'd have to either explain me what was it all about, or help me to find it out! Though I guess I knew – it was because of my face. Yes – I looked like I was beaten roughly or like… errr… I'd better not think about it.

In the evening Hokage summoned all available shinobi and declared she chancels the interchangeability task. We were stunned at first, but then cried 'hooray!' cheerfully. Well, everybody cried, I barely smiled, because of my bruised lips. In general, this task didn't reveal itself to a nicety. I heard Izumo became very closed and suspicious and I saw myself that Kotetzu was crying because of it. Kurenai taught Gai to take care of skin properly and once I even noticed his nails were awfully green. It became a little bit better when Anko decided to commit interchangeability inside of interchangeability and took protection of Ibiki, shifting Izumo to Ebisu, Hayate to Kotetzu and Yamato to Genma. But then Izumo started to panic, got awfully jealous and even started a fight with Hayate, because he saw him laying a hand on Kotetzu's shoulder. So, as I understand, after my and Kakashi's demonstrative interchangeability performance, Hokage had no more enthusiasm to continue with that theme. When everybody started to leave happily, I came to Hokage and asked her to unblock my memory, because that block made me uneasy. Hokage told me I'd better not ask for it. I frowned and said I want to know everything, even if it's something awful. I always thought it's better to be aware of what you've done, then to live in constant guesses; at least when you have such vivid imagination as I have. Hokage shrugged and told me Kakashi can perform the unblocking jutzu on me if I'll be able to talk him into it. I turned around and noticed Kakashi standing there and waiting for me. I nodded to Hokage and we left.

This time we walked along the street slowly. Kakashi said that controlling my class was a job for real ninja, because those kids are monsters. I laughed and answered every one of them is good, you just have to find the way to reveal it. Kakashi smiled sheepishly, shook his head and said he's happy he doesn't have to sit with them again. I narrowed my eyes - that also meant he was happy he doesn't have to communicate with me. Of course, I'd better thought about how it can turn out. I told him I'm happy that he's happy. There was an unhidden anger in my voice. And I also added that I'm sorry I caused him so much trouble. He stopped for a moment, then overtook me and pushed me slightly with his shoulder. I looked in another direction, trying to hide my offense and eyes, which probably started to redden, ready to let the first tears flow. I didn't understand why Kakashi's words hurt me so much, but you can say I was crushed emotionally. Suddenly there was my house in front of us. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and said he doesn't want to see me upset, he'll do whatever I want him to do, even if it means looking after my class again. I muttered I don't trust him with my class anyway. Narrowing my eyes I asked him why the hell he wants to do anything to me. He shrugged and asked if I'm declining his offer of free will. I said I want him to unblock my memory. He frowned and said he'd like to leave it the way it is, it's definitely better for me to let it be. I declared I need to hear his real reasons, because it's my memory we are talking about and gave him my best strict teacher's glance. He said nothing, just stood there and stared at me. I repeated I want my memory back. He smiled at me and nodded. I suggested we go inside into my house and asked if that memory-jutzu is complicated or not. It was an easy one; I needed only to relax.

Kakashi told me to sit down on the coach in the living-room and asked for last favor. He said it this way: 'my last favor from you'. I rolled my eyes and said neither of us is dying, why such a request. Kakashi caught naughty strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear, a very serious and tragic expression on his face. I raised one brow, but promised I'll do what he wants. He whispered he wants me to swear I won't kill him after I regain my memory back. It was amusing! I laughed at him and pointed that I couldn't kill him even if I wished to do it with all my heart – I have no such skills, we just experienced it! He smiled and set down on a coffee-table in front of me, saying there really was a possibility I'll wish to kill him with all my heart and in this case he'll let me do it, because he thinks I have every right for it. Now it was not amusing, it was scary! But I grinned and promised I'll think twice before starting to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Kakashi stood near the window, his back turned to me, his body tensed. Now I understood why he felt uneasy about returning my hospital memories. I also understood how it happened that my lips were so torn and why all muscles of my neck ached so much. But did I have a right to be angry at him? Was there any possibility I hate him? It was definitely not hate I felt. I smiled to myself, stood up and came to Kakashi, entwining my hands around his neck and burying my nose between his shoulder blades. His scent seemed so familiar and dear to me, I saw no reason to be mad at this man, more of that – no way I wanted to harm him somehow, I felt like quite opposite. Staying still, I asked why the hell he chose to harm my mouth. He signed and told me he didn't want to penetrate me forcefully or harm me, it just went uncontrollable somehow. I laughed and asked him if he knows that now everybody can see how nice he is, it's just shown on my face. And added that may be it could be better if he left my mouth be and tried his 'drugs healing' somewhere else, some place it wouldn't be so damn transparent! Saying so, I tightened the grip of my hands on his throat. He repeated he is sorry and if I want to strangle him, I'm surely welcomed, but I'd better tied him first, because he can loose control and fight back. Or I'd better use a kunai, he added.

There it was, he said it himself, stupid jounin! Yes, either he is really stupid or I'm too imaginative. I told him I'll let him live on one condition, that condition was a proper revenge. Kakashi frowned and squinted at me over his shoulder, asking about the meaning of my request wordlessly. I brought my lips closer to his ear and whispered he'll be tied and I am going to have a control this time. He asked when I want to perform the action. I smirked and said after all the memory he revealed to me just a couple of minutes ago, I'm very eager to do it right now. To proof what I meant I moved forward, pressing my lower abdomen into his buttocks and hoping I made him feel enough. He gasped, a little bit surprised, but nodded and closed his eye, leaning into my embrace. You see – even a strong killer needs support sometimes!

Did I tell you I'm shy? I really meant it! But in this case it was a little bit otherwise. First thing – we were alone, second one – I had all rights for my revenge, and the third – I was encouraged enough by the memories not to think about anything at all. Though, there were few things I needed. So, I let Kakashi go and showed him direction to get to the bedroom. I have a rope at home to use on flowers as a support when they grow too tall and too thick and start to fall. Oh gosh, I tell you about flowers, but see something really big and thick before my imaginative inner eye, and this thing won't fall, it'll last until I get all pleasure I desire right now. I moaned, grabbed couple of short ropes and went to the bedroom. I went carefully… well, you know why!

When I came there, Kakashi sat on the edge of my bed, feeling definitely insecure and uncertain. I grinned. How dare this bastard behave like this after what he made to me in the hospital? Throwing the ropes at the bed, I told him he had to be naked before I came in, so he'll get extra punishment. Then I went strait to the bathroom, looking for the lube and when I came back after, there it was! I saw the most breathtaking view of my life (okay, okay – of my sexual life!): a fully naked and aroused silver-haired jounin, tying himself to my bed! His legs were already fixed and spread so nicely, but he had problems with fixing hands, poor man. I smiled and slipped a tube of lube along his bare stomach, making him shiver and turn to me. My clothes were thrown off in a second. I crawled to Kakashi, straddled him and said he has the last chance to touch me before I tie him. He put his hands on my waist, sliding them up to my shoulders, then down my chest, squeezing my sensitive nipples by the way. I moaned loudly, melting in warm feeling of naughty sparkles awakening inside of me. His hands started to move down to my abdomen and I slapped them off, afraid my revenge will come to the end too soon.

Deciding to start my way, I moved to fix Kakashi's hands, positioning on the bed near his head and letting him give little licks to my hips and thighs while working on knots. When it was done, I looked down on the other man's beautiful face. He noticed I watch him and stopped the teasing, waiting what I'm going to do next. I smiled at him and said I want to make an exploration and he has to hold his mouth closed until I'll let him open it. He nodded and I started. I drowned myself in exploring his skin, tracing his muscled hands first and then legs with my nose and tongue, making him wiggle and moan, but the meanest thing was - I held my lower abdomen right above his face all the time, teasing him with slight touches of my hard shaft from time to time. Once he started to moan too loud and too pleading, I straddled him again, my ass on his stomach, moving my balls along his frame in very short but steady rhythm, and said he can talk now. He whined I must do something, anything - take him, fuck him, suck him, whatever I want to release the tension. I laughed, brought one of my hands behind my back, found his shaft and squeezed its hard length, shifting my ass in its direction simultaneously. Kakashi cried when I made his smeared in pre-cum cock touch my entrance. He asked what I was doing; I was definitely not prepared to do it! But I only smiled and raised my body half way up above him, taking the opened tube of lube into one hand and his great cock into the other. I covered his cock in lube and positioned myself, moving down very slowly, almost torturing for both of us. When the tip was inside I got up and sat down, making the cock slide deeper into my ass; then stood up and went down again – deeper this time. Moving like that for my pleasure, I watched the other man's reaction: Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head, moaning. I moaned too, saying the word 'deeper' from time to time as if encouraging myself. When I reached fully-seated position, Kakashi was already half out of his mind. Gasping hard, he asked if it was his semen he fed me with in hospital that made me so dirty-minded. I growled it must be it and increased the pace, enjoying the wave of orgasmic pleasure raise me high and throw me down on Kakashi's body. I felt the shaft that became almost one with me, spreading into me and bringing me a blissful peace. Slowly, I looked up, saw Kakashi looking at me and licked my dry lips. He rolled his eyes and threw his head back, arching his body. His length hardened in me again and I whined, starting to make little moves on it. That was so fantastic, almost impossible. At least I never imagined I can experience such a pleasure. We came together, crying our groans into each other's lips quietly. I slipped off the man, leaving him panting and still shuddering.

Untying the ropes, I smiled at Kakashi brightly and told him it was not all yet. He let me finish with untying and pulled me back to his still heated frame. I leaned gladly, looking into his eye mischievously. He asked me what I desire. Humming, I told him I am quite satisfied with my revenge. But as far as he compromised me to whole village with my torn mouth, he should act as a true man and merry me! If you only could've seen his face, so lost and shocked, I thought I'll die laughing! Though I didn't die; I stopped my stupid giggling and said it was just a joke. He shook his head, smiled at me tenderly and asked if I want to be his partner. I frowned. What was that – interchangeability task again? He watched my hesitation, then smirked and rolled his eye, telling me he meant lifelong partnership. I scratched my head, a little bit confused – a lifelong interchangeability? With Kakashi I surely won't survive it for very long! But that man took my face in his hands and made me look in his mismatched eyes. His question was – if I'll be his boyfriend. He meant… His… I asked if he was serious. He said he was 'damn' serious! I smiled and nodded in agreement, entwining my arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. You see, this is how I end here – I get a mad pervert jounin for my proper use! A very fitting person indeed! I'm just kidding. I guess I'm happy. For now, I'm definitely very happy!

end


End file.
